Disintegration
by Fluffynizer101
Summary: Elsa is in dismay about the Royal Ball because of Merida and Hans, some childhood friends. After some convincing from Pitch, she shows up. But, a plot twist brings Elsa to realize what she truly is. Credit goes to JoleenAlice's video "Disintegration". Subscribe to her for amazing masterpieces.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Elsa's Dismay

Princess Elsa awoke to the sound of birds and the morning sun on her face. She loved the mornings, unlike her sister Anna who wouldn't get out of bed untill at least 11:30. Elsa thought over her day and realized today would be an easy day. No difficult papers to fill out or dress fitting to do. Perhaps she could catch up on her reading. She was reading the novel Romeo and Juliet, even She then heard a quick knock on the door.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Your highness, the king would like me to inform you that breakfast will be served now," said the castle bulter.

"Thank you, I'll be right there," Elsa responded.

Elsa slid into her silk dark green robe, which matched her nightgown which barely touched her knees. She walked into the dining room to see her father sitting down. There was two empty chairs next to him.

"Good Morning, Father. Where may Anna be?" asked Elsa.

"Good Morning Elsa. Anna left for the kingdom of Corona to see Rapunzel early this morning. She will be visiting for a month." said the King.

"Oh well thats strange. She didn't even say goodbye to me," said Elsa, sadly.

"She didn't want to wake you. Anyway have a seat, we have something to discuss." said the King.

"What is it Father?" asked Elsa.

"Tonight, we will be having a Royal Ball. The kingdoms royal famlies will be arriving. Including Princess Merida and Prince Hans.

Elsa dropped her fork. "P-princess Merida and Prince Hans will be arriving?" she said.

"Yes. Besides, I thought you were all childhood friends?" asked the King.

"Of Course." said Elsa.

The Kingdom was friends with the other kingdom that Hans and Merida belonged to. As children they often visited, but Elsa has never enjoyed them. They pushed her around and made fun of her. They thought she was a coward because they often got into trouble but Elsa didn't want to do anything with them in fear of that. The two children also called her dumb and stupid, which ended up in the nickname Delsa.

"Well, I must leave now. Have a nice morning father." Elsa said nervously.

"Wait Elsa. One more thing. Here." said the king handing her a small object.

"Your mother would want you to have it."

The king handed Elsa a necklace, which Elsa put on as she left.

The Queen of Arendale had died many years ago in a tragic accident. She was suspected to have commited suicide, but rumors went around that the scene was set up to stage a suicide but was truly a murder.

Elsa paced and paced and paced her room. What was she going to do? She couldn't see Merida and Hans again. She was afraid of the horrible remarks they would make at the Ball. No she couldn't be afraid of them. She just can't afford to. Oh dear, all this thinking was giving her a migrane. Elsa sighed.

"Maybe their right. Perhaps I am just a coward." said Elsa glumly.

"You're not a coward." said a voice.

Elsa turned around quickly.

"Oh its you. You scared me." said Elsa.

"Don't I always?" he teased.

"You've never scared me, Pitch" she muttered.

Pitch Black was Elsa's closest friend. He was like her imaginary friend. He was always there when she need advice and he was there when she was sad and needed comforting.

"Now tell me." he said tapping a finger on her forehead. "Whats on your mind?" Pitch asked.

"Well...There's a royal ball tonight and I can't go, I just can't." Elsa sighed.

"Why not?" Pitch asked curiously.

"Because Merida and Hans will be there. They've mocked and teased me my entire life. What if they do something horrible? What if...ugh I don't know." Elsa said sadly.

Elsa scowled at the mirror. Pitch then ran his fingers through her hair from behind.

"Relax. Your giving yourself a headache. Now don't worry about the ball. Whatcan they do in front of an entire kingdom anyway?" said Pitch.

Elsa sighed. "You're right." Elsa said.

"Also if you want me to, I'll be right with you during the whole thing." said Pitch.

"Really? How?" asked Elsa.

"I'll be invisible." replied Pitch.

"Okay. I think I should take a nap. Anxiety exausted me." said Elsa, laying down.

"Alright. Oh and Elsa?" said Pitch.

"Yes Pitch?" asked Elsa.

"Sleep Well," he replied, before disappering into the darkest shadows of her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I just make Pitch a seductive hottie? Yes. No regrets._

Chapter 2: The Royal Ball

Elsa finised her braid and began pacing back and forth. Even after Pitch's reassurance, Elsa was still nervous.

"You look very beautiful," a voice said.

Elsa immediately reconized the voice and blushed.

"W-what if I have an ice outburst! Oh they would never let me live that down." said Elsa.

"You'll be fine, I promise. Anyway I'll be right by your side the whole time. Okay?" said Pitch.

"Okay." Elsa sighed.

Pitch then disappeared.

"Your highness, the royal ball is about to begin." said a guard.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Elsa responded

Elsa walked down the dark hallway. As it looked like she was alone, she new she wasn't. He was somewhere but it bothered her that she didn't know where. She soon arrived downstairs. In the ballroom were the happy people of the kingdom.

"Elsa, you look beautiful tonight." said the King.

"Thank you father." said Elsa.

"Hey, Delsa." said an obnoxious voice.

 _Oh no._

"Hello...Merida. How are you?" said Elsa.

"I'm great! Where's Anna? Too embarrased to be seen with you?" teased Merida.

"She went over to Corona with Rapunzel actually." Elsa said shortly.

"Your joknig right...?" asked Merida.

"Why would I be joking?" asked Elsa.

"Um...about Anna..." Merida started.

"Merida!" a voice shouted.

"Oh! Gotta go!" Merida yelled running off.

Elsa swallowed. "I don't think I can do this." she whispered.

"It's okay." Pitch's voice assured her."Just remember to be defiant if they try to put you down."

Elsa took a deep breath in.

"Hello, Delsa." said a voice.

"Hello, Hans." Elsa responded annoyed.

"So I for our marriage I say we do Red and Black. I know it looks weird but I think it will look pretty badas-"

"Wait What? What _Marriage_?" said Elsa completely shocked. She heard Pitch's jealous growl, even though he was invisible.

"What you can't even remember anything? I guess I'll have to reexplain it to you. Your father is arranging a mariage between us so our kingdoms can partner. Can you remember that much?" Hans said.

Elsa had gone into shock. Marriage with _him_? The man who called her an idiot and worthless her entire life? He would most likely beat her if they married. She looked toward her father wo was currently explaining the marriage to Merida, who was laughing obnoxiously and loudly.

Elsa pushed Hans out of her way and walked quickly to her father.

"Father?! How could you not tell me I was having an arranged marriage?!" she shouted.

"My apologies Elsa, but I couldn't find a way to break it to you. Please allow me to tell you wh-" he started.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" Elsa asked urgently. Of course she knew she wouldn't be alone with Pitch around.

"Of course." the King replied.

The walked over to an empty room and shut the door.

"How could you not tell me?! I don't even like him!" said Elsa.

"I just assumed you could learn to like him!" said the King.

"Learn!? What do I have no feelings now!" Elsa shouted.

"I thought you wouldn't care! Don't be irrational now Elsa." said the King.

"IRRATIONAL?! I'M PERFECTLY CALM! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IRRATIONAL IS." Elsa shouted.

With a strong ice burst Elsa shot at the king.

"Did you see that bright flash?!" Merida whispered, who was easedropping with Hans the conversation.

The run in a stop to see a horrific sight. The king was there but he was frozen solid. Completely indulged in ice she froze him from inside out.

"ELSA!? WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?!" shouted Hans.

"J-just stay back.." Elsa said backing away, trying not to hurt them.

Merida then shot an arrow towards Elsa who held up her hands, which created an ice barrier thatbarely saved her.

Then, Pitch appeared from a black cloud.

"W-who are you...?" stuttered Merida.

"Come darling" Pitch said as her grabbed her protectively. "You're not safe here"

They then vanished into a cloud of ice and pitch black smoke.


End file.
